Grimm Nights
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Harry fell in love with Nick when he was in Portland, but he left when Juliet started regaining her memories. Now though he is forced to return for Nick's help. But how does the Grimm feel about Harry, and their baby? What will happen now that Juliet is showing her true colours? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is a HP/Grimm Crossover, I have changed the timeline of Grimm around a little, and some of the story, there will be no Blackclaw in this timeline, and Adalind didn't steal Nick's powers or sleep with him.**

 **For any of your reading who are not familiar with the Grimm fandom, this is pretty easy to follow along with, but the wiki is handy for knowing the creatures. wiki/Wesen**

 **This will be ongoing, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry sighed as he tried to get comfortable on the bed in Monroe and Rosalie's herb shop. Really over the few months his life had been like a joke, and a lot of stress from the events that had happened during that time. Honestly when he was sent out here for the investigation he never expected to fall for Nick Burkhart, while working with him on a case they had gotten closer and closer quickly, it was only within a small amount of time that fell into bed together.

Harry had fun with Nick, and he could be who he really was without the added details of his fame that he had back home. They spent hours together both doing work and in their bed. Months spent together and Harry had fallen more and more for Nick. But he had known that he had to go home, and then Juliette started regaining her memory. Harry had realised that he couldn't win against her for the love Nick held for her. Nick was already spending more time away from him towards the end, clearly hoping Juliette would fully regain her memory.

And so Harry had chosen to leave the night that Nick had gotten the call to say that Juliette had gone to Rosalie asking to see a wogue. Harry had known that the writing had been on the cards. Honestly in hindsight he was gathering his pride around him and running before Nick could chose Juliette over him.

He had gone back to Britain and tried to forget Nick, burying himself back into his work and his friends, and he had tricked himself into believing that he had not felt as strongly for Nick as he had thought, that it had been lust and not love.

And then he had felt ill, nausea had been a daily thing that he had not been able to ignore anymore. He had known the cause of his sickness, he had known exactly what was going on. The trip to St Mungo's had been a formality. He was pregnant.

He had not planned on telling Nick, sure the man knew that he was a wizard and he had seen some of the things that magic could do, but showing up pregnant? When he was no doubt back with Juliette and happy. But then he had started seeing wesen without them choosing to wogue, he had been able to see them and they had been able to tell he knew them for what they were, and they mistook him for a Grimm.

Somehow it seemed carrying the baby of a Grimm gave him the power to see Wesen when the woged as well, he was suddenly able to see all wesen, just as Nick had described but he had never really and fully seen before.

He had managed for months, but as he got further along in his pregnancy he found it harder to fight, harder to win. And finally he had realised that he would have to go back to Nick and seek his help after his attempts to find any other Grimm had been scuppered - The wesen council had not appreciated his call when he had finally managed to get hold of their number and called to ask them to let him know where the nearest Grimm to him was.

When he returned he found that things with Nick and Juliette were not as he had imagined it. They had got back together but she had not been able to adapt to life among wesen and they had been struggling. It seemed that him showing up pregnant had thrown an even bigger strain on their relationship. It had been an awkward few days to say the very least.

And so he was here at Rosalie and Monroe's shop to have a few tests done on his blood and magic to try and figure out what they could expect from the birth and the baby. Really this was all trial and error and guess work, as far as they knew a Grimm and a wizard or witch had never had a baby together.

"Are you ok Harry?" Rosalie asked pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Sorry just thinking," Harry shook his head trying to smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She frowned settling next to him on the bed.

"I...did not want to return here, I think coming back was a mistake," Harry sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, Nick..."

"Would have been better off not knowing," Harry said bitterly pushing himself to his feet and stepping away.

"About his child? How can you think that!" Rosalie protested.

"For the exact same reason I left without saying anything in the first place,"

"Harry?" Rosalie frowned.

"You have all made it more than clear that my being here has caused problems for Nick and Juliette, that my relationship with him has caused problems for them! I did not want that," Harry sighed rubbing his face.

"Things have not been right between them since they got back together, honestly this is just another thing in a list!" Rosalie shook her head.

"I have seen how he looks at me, he is barely interested in the baby, it would have been better if I had stayed away," Harry snapped wincing when something exploded in the shop, glass from the sound of it. "I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, no problem at all. Harry, you need to calm down, you're stressed, that's not good for you or the baby," She said softly touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, its been a stressful few months, having to come back and..."

"I did not realise it had been such a difficult decision for you to come back here," Rosalie frowned.

"I really should have a month ago, I was nearly killed, couldn't move fast enough," Harry said sarcastically motioning to his swollen stomach.

"How did you survive?!" Rosalie covered her mouth shocked.

"He wasn't expecting me to aparate," Harry snorted.

"So why didn't you come then?" Rosalie asked gently.

"Same reason I left without saying anything, to try and hold what is left of my pride together," Harry sighed sitting down again.

"Juliette," Rosalie breathed out in understanding.

"Sorry?" Harry turned to look at her.

"We wondered why you left like you did, we were sure that you were in love with him, it didn't make sense that you would just leave," Rosalie sighed.

"I did love him, fool I was for falling in love," Harry shook his head.

"Harry," There was so much sympathy in her voice Harry grimaced.

"Sorry hormones do not help with self pity. And I have someone else to think about now, it was this little one that made me realise I needed to stop being a fool,"

"He is interested in the baby Harry, he just doesn't know what to do, and Juliette...things with her have been difficult for a while, this is just one other thing added to the long list," Rosalie grimaced.

"She seemed to accept it all at first, but then...then she just..." Rosalie grimaced.

"She turned into a right bitch," Monroe said from the doorway.

"Monroe!" Harry flushed to see Nick's best friend standing there clearly having been listening to what they had been saying.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to interupt," Monroe admitted sheepishly.

"He's right though, that is basically what she has become. She blames Nick for pulling her into this, even though he was moving on with his life and leaving her to a normal one. She says she wants to be a part of his life, this life, but then she seems to resent everything that comes with it, good and bad," Rosalie huffed.

"He doesn't know whether he is coming or going with her, and he just feels guilty about everything," Monroe frowned.

"Guys, you realise that I am not here to try and split them up right?" Harry asked looking between them.

"We know, but it doesn't stop us from wishing," Rosalie smiled sadly.

"I am here to make sure that my baby is safe, after the birth and once I have healed I...I don't know what I am going to do," Harry admitted.

"You are thinking of leaving?" Monroe asked shocked.

"You say Nick is interested in the baby but he doesn't show any signs of it. And all I get off of him is that me being here is inconvenient for him. I am not going to bring my baby up in a situation where they feel unwanted, or an obligation. So yes, leaving is a consideration,"

"What about us? What if we want to be a part of both your lives?" Rosalie asked a little tearfully making Harry spin around.

"I know you weren't here long, and that maybe we weren't as close as we thought, but we care about you, and the baby. We are getting really excited about getting to meet them and be Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Monroe," Monroe shrugged.

"I...We were friends, good friends. I really missed you both while I was away," Harry sniffed rubbing at his eyes.

"Harry," Roslie closed the distance between them quickly. They both laughed as the intended hug turned into a little bit of a dance to find a position to hug in without Harry's stomach getting in the way.

"We missed you too, a lot!" Monroe side hugged him.

"I'm sorry for the way I left I just..."

"Hey no, we understand. Though I am not sure Nick would have gotten back with Juliett if you hadn't left,"

"Monroe!" Rosalie hit her husband for his words.

"What? Its true!"

"I don't think so, it was happening, one way or the other," Harry sniffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Monroe sighed. "Come on, get settled back down, I will make us some tea,"

* * *

"Nick?" Harry frowned rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He grimaced as his back pulled. Merlin put he was feeling aches and pains that he had never felt before in his life since getting pregnant, and that was saying something considering his years at Hogwarts!

"You ok?" Nick asked seeing the wince.

"Fine, why are you here?" Harry asked confused.

"Rosalie and Monroe called while you were asleep, they said the results were in," Nick shrugged.

"I could have just text them to you," Harry huffed.

"Oh, you do still have my number then? And I would like to actually be here for the results on if my baby is ok," Nick snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about your number? Where you expecting me to text or call you with congratulations on getting back with Juliet? And considering you have shown little to no interest in the baby since I got here, why would I think otherwise?!" Harry snapped forcing himself to his feet, batting at Nick's hand when he frowned and tried to help him.

"No, you could have called and explained why the hell you decided to run away in the night without so much as an explination, just a note saying you had gone home and good luck! And I am interested, I just needed a little time to process my male lover showing up pregnant!"

"Guys!" Monroe held his hands up having run into the room with his wife at the sound of shouting.

"I am amazed you even realised I was missing! How long did it take you, five days? Ten? You were barely even around the weeks before I left! I hadn't seen you in two days! Since Juliet started getting her memories back, I was a second thought! And I get that this was a little scary for you, you think it wasn't for me? But even a glimmer of interest would have been nice besides dumping me at our friends for tests!"

"That's not true," Nick frowned.

"You did just dump me here!" Harry threw his hands up exasperated.

"No not that bit, that I was barely around," Nick shook his head.

"We hadn't slept together in two weeks, you hadn't kissed me in five days, I hadn't seen you in two, and I spoke to you a day before I left when you called me to say Juliet needed you and you wouldn't be back. I can be dense Nick, but I can take a hint. I wasn't wanted anymore, you wanted to be back with Juliet. So yes, I was dramatic and ran away. I gathered what little pride I had left after hanging on hoping it would change. I wasn't going to wait to hear the words out your mouth and let you break my heart anymore,"

"Harry," Nick stepped towards him just as he felt tears spilling down onto his cheeks.

"Damn hormones," Harry sniffed wiping at his face. "Don't!" he snapped stopping Nick from touching him.

"Harry...I...I didn't realise...I got swept up...you kept count, of every day I pulled away?" Nick grimaced.

"It was hard not to notice," Harry snapped still wiping furiously at the tears that were falling.

"I...I felt guilty. She was...she was losing grip, and it was my fault, I had to...I had to help her, but I wasn't...it wasn't...I wasn't going to get back with her," Nick stammered.

"You really expect me to believe that?! It didn't take that long after I left!" Harry growled and something in the shop smashed.

"It wasn't...Harry!" Nick gripped his shoulders and made him look at him as something else exploded. "I didn't want her! I have always still wanted you!"

"You're still together with her!" Harry snapped.

"No I'm not!" Nick roared before sinking down onto the bed in the shop with a defeated huff, dropping his head into his hands.

"What happened?" Harry asked feeling more and more confused.

"We haven't been...us not really. We haven't been...we haven't been sleeping with each other, or really kissing or touching. You coming back, it brought up a whole load of things we had both been avoiding saying. I admitted that had never wanted to get back with her, that I only did it out of guilt for how badly I had messed up her life and..."

"And what Nick?" Harry asked slowly, fighting to try and push back the hope that was building in his chest.

"And that I had been happy with you, that I loved you, and I wished you hadn't left, that I wanted...I wanted the baby and you," Nick said so softly Harry barely heard him.

"Nick..."

"I'm sorry Harry, I am so so sorry I messed up, I messed it up so badly. I am sorry. I never stopped wanting you, but I felt guilty for what I had done to her, and I felt bad for what I had done to Hank, I couldn't let that happen to her because of me. But I ended up pushing you away, I ended up making you feel like I didn't want you. I messed up and you had to deal with this by yourself, you were in danger because you couldn't bring yourself to come back here. I just...messed up," Nick sobbed.

"Nick...Nicky," Harry sighed closing the distance between them. Nick hesitated for a minute before throwing his arms around Harry an hugging him back, pressing his face gently against his stomach. Harry looked up and met Rosalie and Monroe's eyes, the couple were looking a little relieved even while looking upset for their friend. They nodded however and shut the door to give them a little privacy.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Nick cried softly.

"Hey, this was a little bit of a mess, no denying that, and its not going to be easy. But I want you to be a part of the baby's life," Harry said as he combed his fingers through Nick's black hair.

"And yours?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Nick...I fell in love with you, that doesn't just go away...and I may have been a little hasty leaving the way I did...but you hurt me...I don't know if I can trust you again, not when you got back with her after I left," Harry rambled nervously.

"I didn't...Harry I felt so guilty for what I had done to her, and she said...she said things that made me...I felt so bad, and I was so hurt and confused when you left my head was a complete mess,"

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Nick and cupped his face, staring into his grey eyes searchingly before frowning. There was something tired and hurt in Nick's eyes, something wounded and strung out. Their time apart had not been easy on Nick, his time back with Juliet had not been easy on him. The things that Monroe and Rosalie had said about Juliet and the way she had been treating Nick, coming back and then blaming him for everything, all of it circled in his head and he frowned deeper.

"Harry?"

"You're tired," Harry said softly running his fingers along Nick's face.

"I...its been a long few months," Nick nodded.

"Nick, I want to try this, but its not going to be just jumping back into how things were," Harry said gently, reaching down to touch his stomach. "Things are a little different,"

"Just a little," Nick managed to smile weakly.

"So not starting back up what we had, but starting something fresh? For us and for this little one?"

"I would like that. I'm sorry Harry," Nick's apology was muffled when Harry pressed their lips together.

"Enough apologies. Fresh start remember," Harry smiled.

"I, yes," Nick smiled, that smile Harry had rapidly fallen in love with, small and boyish, slightly crooked.

"Oh," Harry blinked and looked down.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby? Is it ok? Are you ok?" Nick rambled looking around panicked.

"Nicky," Harry laughed capturing his hand and placed it on his stomach. He watched intently as Nick's grey eyes widened and a look of complete awe and amazement settled over his features, wiping away some of the tiredness Harry had noticed.

"That's the baby," Nick beamed looking up at Harry.

"Ah ha, the kid seems to think that my ribs are something to do a tap dance on," Harry said dryly moving Nick's hand a little to follow the movement of the baby.

"That is our baby," Nick breathed out.

"Would you like to feel more?" Harry asked.

"More?"

"Meet my eyes?" Harry knew Nick was aware of all the things that he could do with eye contact, he had seen Harry do it before, but he met his eyes without hesitation.

"What now?"

"This," Harry smiled before reaching out with his magic. Nick gasped as an awareness swept over him of a second consciousness, tiny and barely anything at all, but there, with a heartbeat he could sense, and an awareness, a small ball of contented warmth. His baby, their baby, he could feel them.

"Amazing, that's its them!" Nick laughed happily. He leant up and pressed their lips together, fluttering kisses over Harry's lips and face over and over.

"That's them," Harry laughed nodding.

"Have you found out if it is a boy or a girl?" Nick asked excitedly.

"No, I wanted that to be a surprise," Harry admitted.

"And they seem to have Grimm powers?" Nick asked.

"Yes, though I know that is unusual, a Grimm inherits their powers older, they aren't born with them," Harry frowned a little.

"A wizard/Grimm baby, the rules are going to be a little different," Nick shrugged.

"Is it safe to come in?" Monroe called through the door.

"You're safe," Harry chuckled.

"Well well," Rosalie grinned seeing the position they were in, Monroe smiled brightly at them too as he hovered a little unsurely.

"Nick, man, I am sorry for what happened with Juliet," Monroe said unsurely.

"The break up, or the getting back together with her?" Nick asked dryly.

"Ah, to be totally honest, the whole getting back together part really," Monroe grinned.

"We didn't feel it was right for you, and we were fairly sure that it wasn't what you wanted," Rosalie nodded touching Nick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I put you guys through so much," Nick sighed.

"Hey this is not your fault. We all saw a side of her that we had never seen before," Monroe growled softly. Harry smiled at the Blutbad, his protectiveness of Nick was sweet.

"On a happier note, how about we talk about the baby?" Rosalie smiled.

"Sure," Nick smiled brightly again. Glancing down to Harry's stomach.

"Ok I ran a couple of tests, we have tested for the presence of something Wesen, which as far as I can figure is where the powers of a Grimm are based, they register as the same thing. There is definitely the presence there. But I also found this old test to differentiate between wizarding and hexen magic, it would seem that there is the presence of wizarding magic too. And the baby is completely fine, everything is coming along normally, there is nothing to worry about. Honestly if anything the baby is a lot stronger than normally seen. The ultrasound that we managed to do showed that the placenta is stronger than normal and the sack stronger," Rosalie told them brightly.

"I have one question I have kind of been wondering about," Nick said softly looking concerned.

"Where the baby comes from?" Harry asked amused.

"Ah, I have been wondering that a little myself," Monroe admitted sheepishly.

"It has to be done by C-section," Harry chuckled.

"Ok," Nick nodded, but Harry noted he was looking more than a little queasy.

"Seriously, all the things you have seen as a cop, all of the things as a Grimm, and you get queasy over a C-section?" Harry laughed teasingly.

"You're different," Nick gulped glancing back to Harry's stomach. Harry smiled softly, running his fingers through Nick's black hair again.

"What are you going to do for somewhere to live?" Rosalie asked Nick concerned as she started putting away the many ingredients and instruments she had used for her checks. Harry looked to Nick curiously, wondering about that answer too.

"Juliet left the house but..."

"But?" Harry urged.

"I don't know, that house has seen too much blood, has too many bad memories...including the last seven and a half months," Nick frowned.

"So, if you wanted, we find a hotel for the next few days and start looking for somewhere," Harry suggested.

"Somewhere for the three of us?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Of course, we could find somewhere with a spare room, and a nursery, a large kitchen," Harry hummed.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Nick nodded happily.

"You guys can't go and live in a hotel till you find somewhere, not with Harry in his condition," Rosalie laughed when Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Rosalie is right, you should move in with us for a little while," Monroe agreed.

"We can't put you guys out like that...again," Nick grimaced.

"You wouldn't be,"

"Thank you Monroe, if you are sure its ok?" Harry smiled before Nick could argue. He could tell the couple wanted to help, especially with Nick.

"Come on, lets head home," Rosalie moved to grab her coat before Nick could argue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry? What are you doing up?" Monroe asked quietly as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked concerned.

"I heard noises and was worried," Monroe shrugged it off, making his way over and watching Harry finish the making coco.

"I don't sleep so great right now, if I'm not needing to pee, the baby is tap dancing on various parts of my insides," Harry snorted.

"Sounds like fun, mind if I have some too? I missed your coco," Monroe admitted a little sheepishly. Harry didn't say anything but nudged the ready made cup towards Monroe and started making a second. "Where is Nick?"

"Sleeping, I transfigured a bed for him,"

"A bed? You aren't..."

"We are back together, but we aren't rushing anything, I was still really angry and hurt by everything that happened until a few hours ago. Everything that happened between us can't just be undone," Harry grimaced.

"Its been a long seven and a half months Harry. Can I ask something?" The blutbad leaned back against the chopping block in the middle of his kitchen watching the wizard.

"Only if I can ask you something," Harry nodded.

"That's going to be interesting, but ok. What changed your mind?" Monroe asked.

"Changed my mind?" Harry turned holding his mug and looked at Monroe questioningly.

"We may have been listening into your conversation. You seemed pretty sure that you weren't going to be able to trust him again, then you changed your mind," Monroe admitted a little sheepishly, but he was looking firm at the same time, concern in his eyes.

"Actually it links into what I want to ask you. He's tired and drawn, he looks like he has been through hell since I have been gone, and its not wesen connected. What the hell did she do to him?" Harry frowned.

"Juliet?"

"Yes! I thought that he had been waiting for me to be out the way to get back with her, and that they had been happy while I was gone. I just couldn't bring myself to believe him. And then I looked in his eyes, everything he had said, the confusion and guilt, how she had made him feel. I could believe it all. So...what the hell did she do?!" Harry demanded with an angry hiss, still aware of the other two sleeping upstairs, one of which was the topic of their conversation and a light sleeper.

"Ah...it was bad," Monroe sighed, the brief fight he seemed to have with himself over telling Harry ending quickly. "After you left Nick was really confused and hurt. And she just sort of wriggled into his life again before we really knew what was happening. We weren't sure it was the right thin for him, but we couldn't really say anything about it. We were concerned, especially when we saw how they were together. Honestly Harry I thought I knew her pretty well, but she was...bad, really bad. He seemed to deflate every time they were together, and she was constantly snapping at him or glaring at him, putting him down, even in front of us. They weren't right together. We could tell Nick was missing you, and so could she. He's been looking really bad lately, we have been so worried. You have no idea how happy we were to see you, even with the whole shock," Monroe gestured to Harry's stomach.

"I'm an idiot," Harry sighed.

"Harry this isn't your fault," Monroe said quickly, looking a little worried.

"No it is though. If I had just tried harder to talk to him rather than just running off, he wouldn't have gone through all that,"

"Harry, its no one's fault, it was a serious of misunderstandings that could have been avoided yes, but its no ones fault. Plus Juliet was at fault there too, she was demanding more and more of his time, and in hindsight I think she knew exactly when she was doing," Monroe wrapped his arm around Harry. The younger man sighed and rested his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Its a bit of a mess really, and we are going to have to be better for this one," Harry gently patted his stomach.

"He needs you, and you need him. You were so good together, I have no doubt that you will get this right, especially after what happened the first time round," Monroe reassured him.

"Harry?" Nick asked tiredly walking into the room.

"Hey, sorry did we wake you?" Harry asked the Grimm.

"I noticed you weren't there," Nick said, and Harry noticed the slightly wide eyed worried look in his eyes.

"Sorry, the baby kicked my bladder, so I decided to make myself coco after peeing, then we got chatting,"

"I forgot how bad you two were for gossiping," Nick snorted relaxing a little and stepping over to them. Harry reached out and slipped his fingers through Nick's, grinning at him.

"We don't gossip," Monroe huffed, not moving from beside Harry.

"Yeah we do," Harry snickered.

"Is there more coco? I missed your coco," Nick asked sniffing the air.

"I'll make some," Harry pushed off from the counter and Monroe, turning to make another mug.

"So what were you gossiping about?" Nick asked leaning on the other side of Harry, watching the familiar actions.

"Nothing," Monroe said quickly.

"You," Harry said at the same time. Nick eyed them and then burst out laughing.

"You ok man?" Monroe asked concerned.

"God I have missed this!" Nick said through trying muffle his laughter.

"Me too," Harry admitted holding out Nick's cup to him.

"God I missed this too," He hummed taking his first sip.

"Is that Harry's coco I smell?" Rosalie asked walking into the kitchen doing up her dressing robe.

"I will make a cup," Harry said contently reaching for another mug.

* * *

"Geez what the hell were you and Harry up to last night?" Hank ribbed his partner as they walked towards the spice shop. The elder detective had been a lot happier over the last few days. He too had been concerned about the way Nick had become after getting back with Juliet, he hadn't liked the change that had happened over the time. Seeing Nick happy again, smiling and bantering as they used to, seeing that sparkle in his eyes again made Hank feel a hell of a lot lighter.

"Nothing like that! We aren't rushing anything. Harry is struggling to sleep at the minute, he is fairly uncomfortable and keeps needing to pee, I have been keeping him company. We're chatting and catching up, looking at houses or talking about what we want. Is good, really good," Nick smiled contently.

"I'm really happy for you man, and for the baby, even if it is a bit of a thing to get your head around,"

"Tell me about it. But its good, really good,"

"Come on lover boy," Hank clapped Nick on the shoulder before opening the shop door.

"Hey Hank, Nick, Harry is sleeping," Rosalie motioned towards the back room. Nick nodded and headed through.

"He seems to be doing a lot better," Hank said quietly leaning against the counter.

"Hell of a lot better, have you heard from Juliet?" Rosalie asked concerned, leaning forwards to ensure Nick wouldn't hear.

"No, you concerned too?"

"The way she has been the last few months, the way she has treated Nick? Yes I am," Rosalie sighed.

"She punished him enough for being with Harry before, him admitting he always wanted to be with Harry, and getting back with him," Hank grimaced.

"And the baby,"

"And the baby," He nodded.

* * *

"Nick?" Harry yawned stretching a little.

"Hey," Nick reached out and ran his fingers along Harry's cheek. "Didn't mean to wake you, we popped in for some advise from Rosalie,"

"I need to eat something anyway," Harry shrugged reaching out and gripping Nick's jacket. The detective went willingly when his lover tugged him down to join their lips together. "Everything ok?"

"We have a royal in Portland, another one," Nick rolled his eyes.

"The normal fun then huh. Anything I can so to help?"

"At this moment, not really," Nick pointedly rested his hand on Harry's stomach.

"Pregnant, right, forgot," Harry said sheepishly.

"I don't know how!" Hank choked from the doorway.

"Hank hey!" Harry waved.

"Bloody hell, seeing really is believing, I knew but actually seeing you..." Hank made a rounded motion over his stomach to imitate Harry's bump.

"Shocking, huh?" Harry said brightly.

"Ah ah,"

"I believe Sergeant Wu is in the know now? Have you told him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, he is still trying to get used to everything, but I think with everything being so fresh and new for him its not much more of a shock than Monroe and Rosalie turning out to be wesen," Nick shrugged.

"We kept a lot from him, now he is in the club, we aren't keeping much back," Hank nodded.

"Good I am glad that you have someone else watching your backs," Harry murmured.

"So Royal?" Monroe asked walking over to the table.

"We need something to try and track him down, and something that will help us defeat him," Nick explained.

"He took the Captain down pretty well," Hank sighed.

"Ok, it makes sense that he is going to be stronger than Eric and Viktor, we took them down, they're going to send in someone stronger," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yes, but they seem to have gone brawn more than brains this time, he's still manipulative and sneaky like the rest of them, don't get me wrong, but not as much as the other two were. He seems to prefer beating his way through," Nick hummed.

"I could find him, I would need something connected to the Royals though," Harry said.

"No, no I a not putting you in danger!" Nick said firmly.

"I am not going to need to be in the fight don't worry. Just one little spell," Harry assured him.

"Oh! Oh! Nick the sword in the weapons cupboard!" Monroe said excitedly.

"The one that my great aunt took from Renard's Grandfather! Yes, would that work?" Nick turned to Harry who was smiling at him.

"Yes that would work, come on..."

"Nope! You are staying here, we will go and get it and bring it back," Nick held his hands up to stop Harry struggling to his feet.

"I am pregnant, not sick," Harry said dryly, though his eyes were glittering amused.

"I know, I know, I just, don't want to risk it," Nick said pleadingly, even applying the damned puppy dog eyes he had quickly worked out Harry was weak to.

"Ugh fine, just hurry up," Harry rolled his eyes before settling back down.

"We won't be too long," Monroe kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"Its ok, Harry can help me get these ready," the Fuchsbau smiled sweetly motioning to the list of potions and tonics people had ordered.

"Should he be..."

"Finish that sentence and I will be hexing body parts off, go get your sword," Harry interrupted Nick's fretting.

"Sorry, see you soon," Nick dove in for a kiss before hurrying out the shop, a laughing Hank and Monroe following at a slightly more sedate pace.

"Honestly," Harry shook his head at Rosalie.

* * *

"Oh these are Nev's right?" Harry asked brightly as he caught a smell of the herb when he took the lid off of the jar he had reached for upon recognising the herb he was looking for.

"Yes, how did you know? He has been a god send since you gave me his number to order herbs from! And some of them I have never heard before, they are brilliant to try in new recipes, although I did take off Monroe's eyebrows with one of the more experimental ones, Nick wouldn't stop laughing at him, and Hank kept making jokes about taking him to the dog groomers," Rosalie rambled a little sheepishly before she blinked and shook her head. "How did you know?"

"The smell, take a breath and tell me what you smell, passed the scent of the herb itself," Harry said holding out the jar.

"I smell...woods, and grease, vegetables and trees and...clocks...Monroe, it smells of Monroe!" Rosalie gasped before taking a deeper breath.

"Nev managed to breed them so they smell differently to everyone, so that they smell of home," Harry explained. "As they are used nearly solely for nerve potions, he thought that it would help, it doesn't alter the properties of the plant itself, but it adds a little extra once its in there,"

"What do you smell?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Ah, well you see, that doesn't really matter," Harry spluttered grabbing some of the herb and started chopping it finely.

"So Nick huh?"

"Its too early too say that," Harry blushed.

"You're having a baby together, you are a little passed admitting he is home to you,"

"Its still not quite that easy," Harry smiled a little sadly.

"As long as you want t be together that is all that matters, the rest will fall into place," Rosalie assured him.

"Like you and Monroe?"

"Nick told you huh?"

"Wesen purists who thought because you married someone of a different type that you were breaking some rule? Yeah he told me," Harry rolled his eyes. "I wish I had been here for you guys,"

"We made it through, with Nick, I am wish you had been here though, when he was missing...I was out of my mind and Juliet...she stayed with me, but she made me feel like we were putting her and Nick out," Rosalie sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Harry frowned.

"No its ok, we got through it, and we're stronger for it, like if we can survive that, arguments over me leaving my towel on the bathroom floor are nothing!" Rosalie grinned.

The phone rang inside the shop making Rosalie cast a slightly desperate look at the list of things they still had to make, but she hurried through to the shop anyway to pick up the phone. Harry smiled and carried on chopping the herb, the scent of leather, a faint spice and something a little wild he associated with Nick's Grimm floated up to him.

"Monroe hey did you find i... oh my god what! What! What happened! Oh God Monroe! Everything? But it had to be...oh god how is Nick?"

Harry was on his feet and in the shop in seconds, his eyes wide and panicked as he saw her aghast face.

"Rosalie what happened? What is it? Is Nick ok?! Are they ok?!" He demanded.

"Oh god, Harry!" Rosalie stared at him wide eyed. "Harry the trailer! It has been burnt down! Everything is gone!"

"Oh Merlin! Nick! Everything gone?" Harry gasped.

"Everything, it had to be Juliet! No one else knew where it was!" Rosalie had tears in her eyes.

"Juliet, no! Surely she would not do something like that? Not even...she is practically killing Nick by taking away those books!" Harry gasped.

"You haven't seen how she has been! I believe she would! Oh Harry!" Rosalie sniffed.

"Come on," Harry grabbed his jacket and struggled into it before holding out Rosalie's.

"What? Where are we going?" Rosalie asked confused.

"You are going to need to drive us there, I need to save my magic," Harry said firmly.

"Monroe, we're on our way!" Rosalie said sharply before hanging up and grabbing her keys. "If I get my hands on her!"

"Oh you will have to get in line, and I can shoot spells over everyone else's heads!" Harry growled storming towards the door with Rosalie hot on his heels.

* * *

When the car pulled into the little clearing that the trailer sat in it was still smoking, Nick was sat on the forest floor and stared at the trailer in despair. Monroe, Hank and Wu were looking at the trailer with almost equal horror, they seemed to be locked into place staring at the shell of a place that had offered each and every one of them help, reassurance and information, it had been the place that they had gone to when they needed information, when they needed advice, when they had needed somewhere to hide away from everything. It had been their go to place. For Nick, Hank and Wu it had also been the place that they had realised that they weren't losing their minds, where they had been reassured that they were k and completely sane.

Harry shared a look with Rosalie, and the they could read the fury in the other's eyes, and in the furious set of their jaws as they took in the destruction of the trailer. This had been done to hurt them all, not just Nick. It had also been done with more than just a little spite in mind. Without the books and weapons inside of the trailer they were left exceedingly weakened against anything that came their way.

Harry slammed open the door of the car and levered himself out with a speed that belied his current size. He was crossing the ground between them and the trailer before Rosalie could even get out of the car.

"Harry?" Nick blinked from where he sitting.

"Everyone stay back," Harry instructed drawing his wand.

"Harry?" Nick frowned. But Harry's attention was on the trailer. drawing his sleeves he took a deep breath.

"Reparo," He breathed the word and felt the pull on his magic.

The other watched awed as the magic seemed to dance around the trailer, it looked almost as though someone had hit rewind. The damage that had occurred to the trailer slowly knitted itself back together, the damage that the fire had caused bit by bit disappeared, the outside first, but through the damaged door they could see the ruin inside slowly repairing until finally the door zoomed back into place from where the fire had blasted it across the clearing, Hank having to dodge out the way with a yelp as it nearly clipped him on the way back to its rightful place.

"Phew," Harry swayed slightly in place but was caught quickly by Nick.

"Harry are you ok?" Nick fretted.

"Its fine, normally a spell like that wouldn't even cause a sweat, it just tired me a little, come on lets make sure everything is right," Harry took Nick's hand and led him towards the door, but paused and turned when Nick froze at the door.

"I...Harry I can't, if its not..." Nick gulped staring up at the trailer worried.

"Trust me?" Harry smiled holding out his hand again. Nick looked him before placing his hand in Harry's without hesitation.

Opening the door Harry stepped inside, huffing a little when Nick had to take his hips and help him up the trailers steps a little. Walking inside, the others close at their heels, they walked inside and stared around the trailer.

"Holy fuck!" Hank choked looking around.

"This is..." Wu grabbed one of the books they had left open on the table and flicked through the repaired pages. With the exception of the faint scent of ash lingering in the air there was no sign that fire had ripped through the place.

"Wonderful everything repaired," Harry nodded contently making his way over to the half bed in the trailer and grunting as he settled down on it. "Honestly reparo is not one of my strengths, bad habit of only doing half the job and having to finish it with another couple of the spell, just can't get the gist of that damned spell. Worked pretty well this time though," Harry nodded contently looking around.

"Thank you Harry, thank you so much," Nick bent to kiss him sweetly before looking around the trailer, moving to touch things here and there. As the other were doing.

"Harry I could kiss you myself!" Monroe said gathering up three books and picking up fourth hugging them close.

"I think Rosalie might be a bit jealous," Harry chuckled.

"I don't know, I might join in," Rosalie laughed.

"Me too!" Hank nodded vigorously from where he was attempting to hold several weapons close without taking his own eye out.

"Right, I am going to take a little nap here while you move the trailer, and when I wake I shall be refreshed enough to cast wards over this place, and notice me not spells, no a fidelius charm," Harry hummed to himself.

"Are you ok to be casting those spells?" Nick frowned touching Harry's cheek.

"To protect you heritage from something like that again! Yes!" Harry firmly. "To protect our baby's heritage!" He added when Nick looked like he was about to argue.

"Thank you," Nick pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, and then his cheek, and finally settled on his lips.

"You have nothing to thank me for," Harry said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ignored the group standing behind him watching intently as he performed his magic. He had already warded Monroe and Rosalie's house, Hank's, Wu's and a bemused Captain Renard's. It had been difficult as most of the common spells for house warding would have caused problems with the muggles that visited their houses, or stopped muggles altogether coming to their homes - something that Hank had protested considering the amount of women that visited his home.

The shop had been even more difficult considering that it had to be accessible for everyone. In the end he had settled on a ward that would eject anyone that tried to enter the shop with the intention of harm, and should someone inside the shop decided to get violent they would get a few thousand volts running through them. Though not Monroe, Rosalie, Hank, Nick or Wu, not that he would be telling Renard this, he didn't 100% trust the man yet, he hadn't really had a chance to get to know him will, and after everything that had had happened so far since Nick found out he was a Grimm, well he was taking no chances with the people that he loved.

They had insisted that he didn't have to do it, but after what had happened with the trailer, he was not risking Juliet pulling something else. As it was it had taken a lot of ranting for none of them to get hunting the woman down and punishing her for what she had tried to do.

He performed the last part of the spell and felt it dropping and sealing into place, closing his eyes he waited until he was sure the whole thing had locked into place around the building, and then he lowered his wand. As soon as he did so Nick stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek as his hand went to Harry's stomach.

"So, that is everything warded then?" Renard asked curiously looking around the store.

"Can you sense them?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, if I did not know they were here I do not think that I would be able to sense them, as it is it feels as though the air is a little tighter in here. I think a very skilled Hexenbiest like my mother may be able to tell, but they won't know exactly what it is,"

"Interesting, I would like to have a chat to know what Hexenbiest magic can do, it would be good to know what to guard against," Harry hummed.

"I would like a chat to to have some idea what you can do as well," Sean nodded.

"It may have to wait till after this one comes along," Harry touched a hand to his stomach.

"Understandably," Sean nodded.

"So that means no one can get into any of our homes, or here right?" Wu asked looking around the shop as though expecting to see something to prove that the wards were there.

"Yup, that should stop anything like that happening again. No one will be able to find the books unless we invite them there, and even then they can't do damage while they are inside. There are ways around it of course, but in a little time I will place protective charms over everything in there," Harry explained.

"Tea?" Rosalie asked him seeing he was looking a little green.

"Oh Merlin please!" Harry groaned. They had managed to find a mixture of herbs that helped keep his morning sickness at bay. "Sean, why don't you tell me about your cousin?"

* * *

"What about this one?" Harry held out the tablet he had been searching through to Nick.

"That looks nice...oh,"

"Oh?" Harry asked as Nick's face fell.

"There is a Lowan pride that live in that area,"

"Right that is a no," Harry took the tablet back.

"What about this? Three bedroom, yard, nice big kitchen, centre of town," Nick held out his tablet to Harry. The wizard took it and started scrolling through it, smiling as Nick started massaging his feet now that his hands were free.

They were sitting on the sofa in Monroe and Rosalie's living room going through the house listings in the area looking for their own place. Harry had quickly placed his legs in Nick's lap as his feet started hurting on a regular basis. They had eaten and gotten comfortable for the night.

"I like this one," Harry nodded touching the button to save it to the favourites before handing it back to Nick.

"I like the yard," Nick nodded. "I can picture us spending time out there with our kid, playing and having picnics,"

"Its a perfect size," Harry agreed. "What about this too?"

"Oh, this one is really good, there is a good school close by, Bud's kids go there," Nick nodded.

"Have you told Bud that I am back?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, I'm not sure I am prepared for the baked goods," Nick snorted.

"The baked goods?" Harry blinked lowering the tablet he had been scrolling through again to look at Nick.

"The Eisbiber community are going to get so excited when they hear about the baby, they will bake up a storm when they find out," Nick snickered. "I think we will probably be buried in baby stuff as well,"

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped wide eyed.

"What?"

"We are going to need to get baby stuff! I had a few things, but I had to leave them all behind,"

"Oh god, baby stuff! Baby's need lots of stuff and things and stuff and we have none of it! We are going to have to get loads of things! And find a house, and..."

"Nick!" Harry called amused. "Calm down, we will get everything that we need. We can ask the others to help and go shopping, though I will need to wear glamours again," He huffed.

"If it helps you make a weirdly good looking woman," Nick grinned.

"It doesn't," Harry snorted.

"Alright, you keep looking, I will round up the troops for baby shopping tomorrow, and then will call around to organise some viewings,"

"Sounds like a plan!" Harry smiled kissing Nick.

* * *

"Hey they not back yet?" Harry asked sitting down at the table and putting cups of tea in front of Rosalie and Monroe.

"They are tryin to find some trace of the Royals and where they are staying, though it is difficult considering we don't have much information about him," Monroe sighed.

"And the Captain, they are his family yes?"

"Yes and no. He killed his brother to protect Nick, and they have been pretty much trying to kill him and his mum for most of their lives from what we know. He is definitely not with them," Rosalie shrugged.

"But not definitely with us either?" Harry guessed.

"Nope, pretty hard to pin down to be honest," Monroe nodded.

"Well that makes life interesting I guess. And has anyone heard anything from Juliet?" Harry looked at them both. Both their faces tightened in anger at mention of the other woman, but they shook their heads. "Wonderful,"

"Nope, none of that today! Today is a happy day, we get to buy things for the baby!" Rosalie squirmed a little in her seat clearly excited.

"That is very true, I know this place off the main street that does the most amazing woodwork, it is a little pricy but you would get a beautiful crib from there," Monroe nodded.

"All we have to do is find somewhere to set up next,"

"No luck on the housing front yet?" Rosalie asked.

"We have a few houses we are going to look at that we really like the look of. Though Merlin knows where Nick would have ended up if we didn't have wards. He suggested this warehouse place, which yes would have been safe, but not really the best place to bring up a kid," Harry sighed.

"He is worried, especially with how many break ins he has had at the house,"

"The wards will hold, at least he will be safe at home again,"

"Hey guys sorry we are late," Nick hurried into the house.

"Baby shopping!" Hank grinned strolling in behind him. He looked excited for the shopping, genuinely and honestly making Harry chuckle. Nick bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips before taking his hands and helping him to his feet.

"I made a list of things that I think you might need, just a suggestion you know," Monroe grinned holding up what looked like three a4 pages, back and front.

"Actually before we go there is something that we would like to ask you," Harry smiled linking his fingers with Nick's.

"Oh?" Rosalie asked confused.

"We would like to ask that you would be the baby's godparents," Nick asked with a wide and happy smile.

"Even me?" Wu blinked pointing to himself.

"The baby will need someone normal to be his godfather," Harry grinned.

"Oi!" Hank and Monroe protested.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie sniffed before pouncing on Nick and hugged him tightly, then pulling Harry into a hug.

"We would be honoured," Hank sniffed a little himself.

"You should know that being godparents to a magical baby, and holding a magical blessing ceremony is different," Nick explained.

"How so?" Monroe asked eagerly.

"When you make a vow to protect, guard and guide it is a sealing vow. You will never be able to hurt or harm the baby, you will be bound to them for the rest of your lives," Harry explained.

"That sounds intense," Hank mused. "But I would have no problem with it,"

"None of us would," Wu nodded after glancing around the others.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"Now baby shopping!" Hank beamed.

* * *

"How can one little thing need so much!" Nick groaned.

"Harder!" Harry groaned and then moaned when Nick dug his fingers deeper into Harry's back.

"We should have taken a break," Nick said concerned.

"I am fine, I am just a little sore," Harry yawned.

"Come on bed," Nick shook his head.

"Will you lie with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Nick helped Harry onto the bed and then curled up tightly behind him, his hand resting on the bump of Harry's stomach.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't know, I thought about it when we were shopping, as long as the baby is healthy, I really don't care," Nick said, tenderly rubbing Harry's stomach.

"We are going to have seriously consider names as well," Harry yawned.

"Later, sleep for now,"

* * *

Harry wrung his hands as he paced back and forth. Nick, Rosalie, Hank, Monroe and Wu had all one to face down the Prince and the King and to try and get Diane back. And to take down Juliet. She had tried to shoot Monroe, she had tried to set them up with the Prince, and she had tried to kill Harry. If it hadn't been for the fact that the wards were holding strong he would have been killed.

Nick had been fuming with anger, and he had not been willing to hold back anything when he had set out with the others, insisting that Harry stayed. They had set out over an hour ago and Harry could not stop the worry building in him that something was going to happen to them.

He jumped when the phone rang, before racing over praying that it was Nick letting him know that everything was ok.

"Hello Mr Potter I am calling from Bundles and Joy to let you know that we have delivered your cot to your billing address, no on was in so we left it with your neighbour,"

"Oh ok thank you," Harry murmured before blinking. They had used Nick's card. "Sorry could you confirm the address please,"

He closed his eyes as the address was read out, as he had feared it had gone to Nick's old house. After numerous apologies from the gentleman on the other end of the phone and promise of a voucher for their troubles Harry assured them that he could collect the cot himself and hung up.

Nick had mentioned a few times that there were things that he wanted to get from the house, Harry thought to himself that he might as well get them while Nick was out, he could shrink them all into a box while he was collecting the cot. And it would distract him. Grabbing his mobile and sending a few texts to each of his friends, praying they remembered to put their phones of silence, he let them know to contact him on the mobile, before grabbing a spare box and flicking his wand into his hand.

He apparated into the front room of Nick's house in time to see a verrat lunging at a woman with tight brown curly hair. Before he could even think his war training kicked in and the verrat was sailing across the air and crunching into the wall. The woman met his eyes and nodded, grabbing a weapon from her belt and swinging into action as three more verrat lunged at her. She had been clearly taken by surprise because she was fighting with skill and deadly force. Three verrat were down before Harry swung his wand and took out another three.

He cursed when he dodged back out the way of a set of claws, melting the hand as it swept passed him, and then blinking as a knife chopped off the hand of a second verrat that was taking advantage of his lack of balance due to his... increased size... and tried to kill him. Meeting the eyes of the woman again he nodded and went back to back with her as they fought off of the rest of them.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded as soon as Harry blasted the last one into the wreckage of the staircase another of his spells had left. Turning he huffed.

"You are welcome, it was no problem at all!" He snorted.

"This is my son's house, so who are you and what are you doing here? You are a wizard yes?"

Harry blinked and then blinked again as he put together the pieces and realised who this was.

"Oh merlin! You are Kelly!"

"Yes, and you are definitely a wizard with that saying,"

"I am, oh Merlin I thought that Nick would be here for this, if it eve happened, I m, well I mean, you see, I am Harry," Harry stammered.

"The one Nick was with?" Her eyes narrowed and then moved down to his stomach, clearly putting together some pieces himself.

"Ah yup," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"So he is..." She motioned to his stomach.

"Yup, he is the other dad," Harry nodded.

"And you two are..."

"Back together, yes. Why are you here though? Nick said you only come back if you know he is in danger," Harry asked shakily.

"He emailed me saying he needed me here," Kelly frowned.

"He didn't," Harry frowned as well.

"He emailed and said he was in trouble, I called and Juliet said..."

"Fucking bitch!" Harry snarled.

"What?" Kelly blinked.

"She set you up, this was her trap, to hurt Nick. She hasn't taken well what has happened," Harry sighed sitting down as he felt a little light headed.

"She wouldn't do that, she wasn't the type. It is understandable that she wouldn't take it well, but to do something like this!" Kelly shook her head.

"You mean to do something like burning the trailer to the ground?" Harry asked.

"No..."

"I managed to repair it, but it took a hell of a lot out of me, luckily I got there soon enough after the damage had occurred to fix it. She is not the woman that she seemed to be, since she got her memory back and I left, she has been treating Nick terribly, he wasn't right, he wasn't...Nick when I cam back. That spark, that warmth and kindness that you can always see in his eyes, that love of life, it was faded, and it was because of her," Harry frowned.

"And you managed to bring it back?" Kelly crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh Merlin no, Nick managed that himself! He didn't need me to find himself again. The baby just gave him a little jump start, that is all," Harry smiled.

"And where is he now?" Kelly asked.

"He is attacking a house that we know a King and Prince are hiding in, they tried to kill me - no doubt from information Juliet gave them," Harry took a breath and checked his phone again, no calls, and sent a quick text. "Which is a slight problem, aside from the obvious,"

"Why?" Kelly frowned looking around.

"Because, I kind of went into labour from when I dodged the second attacker...and my waters just broke," Harry smiled weakly.

"You are...oh...oh...oh my god! You are...that is...my grandchild...and they are coming..."

"Right now yes, and you are going to have to help me," Harry grunted staggering towards the dinning room table.

"Help you...how...what?" The hard exterior apparently dropped for only one thing, family, and it seemed like it had finally clicked with her that Harry was carrying her grandchild because though her face had not changed, her eyes were doing a lot of blinking.

"I can't go to a hospital, and I won't give birth the normal way, you need to give me a C-section," Harry said as he sat on the table and pulled himself up onto it.

"A...what do you need me to do?" Kelly took a deep breath and nodded walking towards Harry.

"I am going to need you to cut where I show you and get the baby,"

"I don't know what I am doing, I could hurt you!"

"Wizarding males have been doing this for centuries, don't worry. I have the potions ready to take, they will help me heal, the line I will cast where you need to cut will stop you cutting too deep, and protect the baby," Harry assured her.

"Ok, right, lets do this," Kelly nodded.

"Oh, and by the way?" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Its really nice to meet you," Harry smiled through the pain he was feeling. Kelly actually smiled slightly at him before pulling off her jacket and got ready to help him, and deliver her grandchild.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N I have started a Facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippets of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. It's also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.

* * *

Nick scrubbed his hand through his hair as they walked away from the house. It had been both a win and a loss, they had not managed to get Juliet, she was still out there to wreak havoc. But they had managed to take out the royal family that had been an over laying threat for them for the last few years, and they had done it as a team. The misfit team that they were, but it had worked.

He was proud of them all, they had done amazingly. He had wanted to take Juliet out of the picture though, he did not think he would be able to kill her, even after everything that she had to him and Harry, however locked up for a long time was a good option, he didn't want her lurking around with Harry and the baby so vulnerable.

"Erm Nick?" Monroe sounded like he was fighting down serious panic as he stared down at his phone.

"What is it?" He hurried over to the taller man.

"I have 15 missed calls from Harry,"

"I have 10," Hank grimaced.

"10," Wu nodded.

"18," Rosalie looked worried.

"Why did he call Rosalie more?" Wu muttered.

Nick had managed to tug his phone out and stared down at the 29 missed calls. With a shaking hand, he hit the voicemail buttons and practically stabbed at the numbers to get through the automated side of things.

"...Merlin's balls I am going to seriously cut yours off Nick! Where the hell are you and why are you not picking up your damned phone! None of you! If you lot are dead I am seriously going to kill you all! Messily! Oh, hang on... Nick this is your mum, you need to get back to your house as quickly as possible please, I am about to perform a caesarean section to deliver my grandchild, and I would like you to be here as quickly as possible, and Harry says if you don't hurry up he is going to chop off parts of your anatomy that I should probably not mention as your mother. Please hurry," Kelly finished and hug up.

"Nick? You ok?" Hank said slowly as they took in Nick's face.

"The...the baby is..."

"Yes, we need to get back to the house," Rosalie nodded taking one of his hands.

"I forgot how to walk," he said shakily.

"It's ok buddy, one foot in front of the other," Monroe assured him taking the other hand and physically yanking him into walking.

"The baby is..."

"Yes, the baby is coming, its ok Nick," Hank patted his shoulder.

"Oh god,"

Somehow, they managed to shove Nick into the car and tore off down the road. The whole way there they kept trying Harry's phone but couldn't get an answer, sending Nick into further panic.

Finally they pulled up outside the house and spilled out of the car, all scrambling to make it up the too many damned steps and into the house. Staring at the sight in front of them, they all felt awe shoot through them as they took in Harry lying on top of the table, a small mewling being swaddled and cuddled in his arms. Kelly was standing on one side and on the other...

"Trubel?"

"Hey guys! I made in time to watch a baby being cut from Harry!" She grinned a little woozily at them. "So cool and so gross!"

"Nick?" Harry said softly to the man who was just standing there with wide grey eyes, staring at them with more emotions than Harry could pin down. "Why don't you come a say hello?"

Nick stumbled over, having enough mind to touch Trubel's shoulder before sitting heavily down on the table beside Harry. He shook his head when Harry tried to hold the baby out to him however.

"What if I hurt it?" He asked.

"Him, and you won't trust me," Harry smiled brightly.

"Him, it's a boy, he's a boy, I have a son," Nick laughed happily. While he was distracted Harry pressed the tiny baby into Nick's arms who fumbled for a second before he settled the baby into the crook of his arm and stared down awed at the tiny person, his tiny person, his and Harry's. Their son. "My son," He said with so much awe in his voice that tears appeared in Harry's eyes.

"You have a beautiful son, and I have a beautiful Grandson," Kelly smiled proudly resting her hands-on Nick's shoulders and peering down at the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked, coming over to check Harry's stomach. "I'm sorry, I can't stop smiling," She laughed.

"I know the feeling," Harry chuckled tiredly.

"The potions have all done their job, you're looking fine," Rosalie nodded before hurrying around the table to look at the baby herself, Monroe, Hank, Wu and Trubel already gathered there.

"I got another call while you guys were out," Harry said after a few moments. Nick's grey eyes tore themselves away from the baby to look at him curiously. "The offer we made on the house was accepted. We can move in in a couple of days,"

"You won it! That's amazing!" Rosalie squealed excitedly, though quietly aware of the baby as well.

"Where is the house?" Hank asked curiously, not taking his eyes from his godson.

"About three houses across the street from Monroe and Rosalie," Harry laughed.

"We were trying to find the perfect place, and then we noticed the for-sale sign going up, and well, nowhere else could be more perfect," Nick explained.

"I call unfair!" Hank protested. "Come on, he is going to be living down the street from Uncle Monroe and Aunty Rosalie, that's not fair! They will get more time with him!"

"It's a four-bedroom house, one for me and Nick, one for the baby, one for Trubel and one for whoever wants to stay over," Harry assured him.

"Me?" Trubel blinked confused.

"I know we don't really know each other... and this is probably the weirdest introduction ever. But Nick has told me a lot about you, and we both agreed that you should have a room in the house as well, you are welcome to stay whenever you want, for as long as you want," Harry told her.

The female Grimm stood staring at him slightly wide eyed, before they filled just a little with tears and she cleared her throat slightly. "You are very different from Juliet,"

"That is a very good thing," Harry huffed.

"Can... can I hold the baby?" She asked Nick hesitantly.

"Of course," Nick said immediately, standing and passing him over to Trubel as though he was the most precious thing in the world. And Trubel was looking at him the same way.

With the others distracted by either looking at the baby, or softly squabbling over who was going to get to hold him next, Nick made his way to sit on the table next to Harry's hip, and leant over to kiss him.

"Thank you," He said when they parted, combing his fingers through his tired love's black, sweaty hair.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"For everything, for giving me another chance, for coming back, for bringing that amazing little human being into the world," Nick shook his head.

"You should be thanking him for saving my life as well Nick," Kelly sighed coming over to them.

"Saving you?" Nick asked wide eyed, finally taking in the damage to the house around them.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Verrat," Kelly growled a little.

"I was coming to get the crib, she was being attacked. It was what set me into early labour," Harry admitted.

"Why are you here? Are you both ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"We're fine, not a scratch. It was Juliet Nicky, she tricked me into believing you were in danger," Kelly told him gently. However, they could both see the furious anger in his face.

"You didn't get her," Harry stated rather than asked seeing the expression on the other's face.

"No, she got away. The King and Prince are dead though, so there is minimal damage she is going to be able to do now. Renard has men looking for her now. It is within his interests to side completely with us considering you, and the fact that having a baby makes us more dangerous," Nick told them. Harry met his eyes and understood what he was saying. Together he and Harry would tear apart anyone who even thought about their son the wrong way, with their bare hands.

"I'm glad," Kelly stroked Nick's cheek, and then touched Harry's hand, when they turned to look at her she elaborated. "I made a choice I will always regret, but thought was the best option, to protect Nick. I can see you two, you will be just fine,"

"No one is taking my family," Harry nodded.

"No one," Nick agreed turning to look at the group gathered around their son, who was now being swallowed in Monroe's large arms, and being looked at like he was the most precious thing in the whole world.

* * *

"Hey," Nick slid into bed next to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing kisses to the back of his neck. He then rested his chin onto his shoulder and also peered down at the Moses basket sitting next to the bed holding their son.

"I can't stop looking at him. It doesn't feel real," Harry murmured.

"I know. He's here, with us. Merlin Harry he's so perfect!" Nick said before they both blinked. "I just said that didn't I?"

"You did I think I'm rubbing off on you," Harry muffled his laughter.

"If that is all you had done we wouldn't be lying here looking at him," Nick snickered.

"Nick!" Harry blushed at the insinuation.

"Sorry,"

"You sound it,"

"Sorry sorry," Nick kissed his shoulder, before falling to looking at their son again. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. It feels as though I am going to wake up at any minute, and this will all have been some amazing dream I have made up,"

"We're here. We're real," Harry promised. He linked their fingers and raised Nick's hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "I have been thinking about names,"

"It's one of the things we never really got around to," Nick sighed.

"I have one,"

"Oh, shouldn't we..."

"Kelly, I want to call him Kelly," Harry said, rolling so he was lying on his back and could see the look of awe on Nick's face.

"Kelly, you're sure. I thought your dad..." Nick suggested.

"I would like for him to be Kelly, your mum travels so much, she's not going to get to be here all the time. If he has her name, then he has a part of her," Harry explained.

"I love it, if you're sure?" Nick asked.

"I'm sure. She did deliver him," Harry chuckled.

"Thank you," Nick leant down and pressed their lips together firmly, his hand cupping Harry's face as he kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Hey," Trubel yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did we wake you?" Nick grimaced.

"No, well yeah, he's got a fair set of lungs on him," Trubel smirked.

"He was restless, and Harry was shattered," Nick said as he settled the baby a little more comfortably against his chest and tilted the bottle a little more.

"So, Harry's back huh?" Trubel said as she flicked the kettle on.

"Yeah, you like him?" Nick asked.

"You're 100 times better than you were with her. I got to see the real you while we were away from the house and you were teaching me. But when we were there, it was like you were a different person. I hated her," Trubel stated. "With Harry, I don't know, I get it, you guys make sense. You can see how you feel for each other. I never saw that with Juliet,"

"I love Harry," Nick nodded.

"I feel welcome too, like... he wasn't saying it just because you know?" She said as she sat at the table and placed a coffee in front of Nick and hugged her own close.

"Is she why you left?" Nick had dread rising in his chest as some of the places fell into place.

"I..."

"Trubel!"

"Yes, she was. She made it clear when you weren't there that I wasn't wanted, and she expected me to move on soon. The week before I left, she kind of had a chat with me. She told me that I was causing problems between you guys, and I figured that was why you weren't happy at home, because I was making things hard. So, I left, because I didn't want to make things bad for you after everything that you had done for me," Trubel confessed.

"Never! Wherever I am, you will always be welcome, always have a home! You are never a burden Trubel," Nick met her eyes. "I am so sorry, I was so busy trying to convince myself that everything was fine with her, that we were fine and back to normal, I didn't see what was going on around me. Being away from her, being back with Harry who cares for me, I saw what had been happening,"

"Nick, you don't need to apologise. I... Nick, I have been in enough homes to know abuse when I see it. I am sorry I didn't figure it out sooner,"

Nick closed his eyes as the word that they had been skirting around was spoken out loud. And he admitted to himself that that was what it was. Even before everything with the spell there had been hints of it there, controlling and putting him down. But he had ignored the signs believing himself to be truly in love. It wasn't until he was with Harry that he realised what it was to truly love someone and be loved, at least until he had allowed Juliet to draw him in again.

"I didn't see it. Not until lately. When Harry showed up, it all hit the fan and it all came out. She hit me. And that, that was the last straw. I saw it then, all of it, and I knew that I needed to get out. Even if Harry and I didn't get back together, I needed to be far away from her," Nick told her what he hadn't told anyone else. He could see the anger in her eyes for him.

"If I get my hands on her first," Trubel warned.

"Enough of her. This is a happy time, and I have something to ask you!" Nick shook his head, not allowing the thoughts of that woman to dull this day any longer.

"Yes?" Trubel looked mildly concerned making him chuckle.

"Trubel, I would like you to meet Kelly, and I would like to ask you to be his godmother along with Rosalie,"

"Me!" She gasped.

"Yes, you," Nick nodded.

"Are you sure? Harry?" She stammered looking shell shocked.

"Completely agreed with me. I couldn't think of anyone better,"

"Nick, I don't know what to say!" She sniffed a little.

"Yes would be good," He laughed.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!" She said quickly. "Kelly huh?"

"Harry's idea," Nick smiled at his son as he lifted him to his shoulder to wind him.

"It's lovely,"

"So, you will be hanging around for a little while? Yes?" Nick demanded.

"I don't think I have a choice," She chuckled roughly. "Besides it sounds like I have a bedroom to decorate,"

* * *

"Nick?" Harry asked sleepily as kisses were brushed over his face.

"Hey, I brought you something to drink and eat, I left you as long as I could before you needed something after the potions last night,"

"Kelly?!" Harry gasped sitting up quickly and nearly head-butting Nick when he saw the empty basket.

"Downstairs having cuddles with Aunty Trubel and Uncle Monroe," Nick reassured him quickly.

"They're cuddling him?" Harry smiled as he made himself comfortable against the headboard with a faint wince and allowed Nick to place the breakfast tray on his lap.

"I am fairly sure they are about the start arm wrestling over who gets to cuddle him the longest," Nick rolled his eyes.

"My bet is on Rosalie when she gets up," Harry chuckled.

"Me too," Nick snickered. "How are you feeling?"

"The left-over aches and pains that I got warned about are there. But aside from that pretty great. Once my magic finishes putting everything internally back to where it should be, I will be back to normal nearly,"

"The thought of it still makes me a little queasy," Nick admitted.

"Had to make room for your son to fit," Harry teased him.

"Harry, I know that we said we would take it slow but I wanted to say I..." Nick groaned as he was cut off by the door opening and Trubel hurrying in looking panicked with Monroe on her heels.

"I'm sorry but he won't stop crying and we don't know what to do, is he ok?" She asked panicked. Harry reached over and took his son, running his wand along the length of his body before smiling.

"He's fine, Monroe you may want to leave the room though," Harry said.

"Why?" Monroe frowned before grimacing. "Oh!"

"What? Oh my!" Nick grimaced himself.

"He was pooping?" Trubel deflated.

"Afraid so. Here we are daddy!" Harry said brightly holding him out to Nick.

"Why do I have to do it?" Nick groaned.

"I am laid up after having your son cut from my body, I need to eat to replenish myself from all the healing I did," Harry fluttered is eyelashes as Monroe and Trubel tried to smother their laughter as they watched Nick crumple.

"Fine fine! Come on Kelly, let's get you changed," Nick took his son carefully.

"Kelly?" They all turned to see Kelly herself standing in the doorway wide eyed.

"We wanted to tell you with a little more fanfare, but if you are agreeable, yes," Nick smiled at his mum.

"Kelly, thank you," The eldest Grimm sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It was Harry's idea," Nick smiled at his partner who flushed bright red. Monroe was gawping at Kelly completely stunned to see the emotion on the female Grimm's faced, so used to seeing her stern faced and blank. "Erm mum? Could I get a little help here?" Nick asked as he finished opening Kelly jr's baby grow.

"Of course," Kelly sr quickly crossed the bedroom to stand next to Nick and help him. Harry smiled a little to himself as he watched Nick soaking up the time with his mother, and the advice that she was giving him. Watching three generations of Burkhardt together was amazing to see, and something that he had not allowed himself to dream about in the months that he refused to return here.

"Hey everyone, Renard and Hank are here," Rosalie popped her head into the room.

"I will go and greet him, bring Kelly down when you are ready," Harry smiled pulling himself to his feet with Trubel's help and transfiguring his pyjamas into suitable clothes for greeting guests.

"Are we threatening the Captain with Kelly? What has he done now?" He heard Rosalie asking as he turned to see why Trubel was hot on his heels. In answer to his questioning look she just grinned brightly. Shaking his head and liking this girl more and more, he moved down the stairs and into the living room. He blinked at the size of the bouquet that the Captain was holding, and the small pile of presents and cards that Hank was trying to find places for in the room.

"Harry, may I say congratulations," Renard bowed politely and held out the flowers to him.

"Thank you very much, I am afraid you came at an unfortunate time, Nick is just changing Kelly now. They will be down soon though," Harry told them.

"Kelly?" Hank squinted looking faintly horrified.

"We have decided to call the baby Kelly," Harry laughed.

"Oh. Oh..."

"Are you crying Hank?" Trubel crowed.

"No! No! I have something in my eye," the police detective growled.

"Mm, what's all this?" Harry asked as he summoned a vase and poured water into it before placing the beautiful flowers inside.

"The guys at the station, we let them know this morning why Nick was going to be off. They went out en masse to get all these things for you guys," Hank smiled.

"Even with the story that we came up with?" Harry asked a little stunned.

"I make it more than clear that there is no room for prejudice in my station, everyone is accepting of everyone else or they are not welcome," Renard said firmly.

"So, you are now officially Nick's transgender partner who just gave birth to your baby. The guys are all really stoked to meet the baby, Kelly, and you. They weren't any happier with how Nick has been while he was back with Juliet, they all saw how good you were for him," Hank explained as he got comfortable.

"We are going to have to let the Wesen community know about this soon too, the sooner we got on top of this the better. We will announce the truth with them of course, it will be better that they know you are a wizard," Renard said taking a seat and accepting a cup of tea that Harry summoned. Trubel took hers, but she seemed more interested in investigating the cup and the fact he had conjured it than drinking it. Hank was sitting back smugly trying to look calm and used to all the magic happening, but his eyes were a little wide and excited as they always were when they saw Harry's magic performed.

"Why are you telling me all this Captain Renard?" Harry asked smoothly.

"Nick is good hearted and wants to help everyone, and be their friend. Which is good, and it is working here. However, there are times where things need to become a little political, and something tells me that that is something that you are used to dealing with," Renard answered with equal smoothness.

"Something tells you? Or perhaps your sources in Europe have finally gotten back to you about me," Harry suggested, tilting his head in challenge of Renard to lie to him.

"They had a lot of good things to say," Renard nodded.

"And so you wish to get...political with my family?" Harry queried.

"I do yes. My alliance with Nick has always been tenuous and more of a spoken agreement. With my father and cousin dead, and with your new family, I believe that now would be the right time to cement our alliance with each other and claim this territory properly," Renard answered.

"With you at the head of the alliance, of course?" Harry smirked.

"I would be the royal to claim the territory,"

"With my magic shielding you and Nick and Trubel acting as your enforcer?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You are not content with that?"

"My terms, you will claim the territory, you will be the ruler, however decisions will come through all of us here in this house, and if there is something that we are not happy with, you will listen and negotiate with us. Agreeable?"

"Yes," They could all see that he was not happy, but he also knew that he had no other choice.

"Wonderful, we will talk it over, should everyone be happy with this arrangement then we will be happy to make a vow on it," Harry nodded.

"Thank you for your time, I will come visit when you have moved," Renard stood and bowed before leaving the house.

"Well handled," Nick laughed walking into the room holding Kelly close.

"Hey Nick, Harry is wicked!" Trubel laughed, having been holding it in through the whole thing, Hank was snickering as he stood and made his way over to try and get a hold of Kelly Jr.

"I know I think so too," Nick smiled as he handed his son over to Hank and bent to press a kiss to Harry's lips. "We can talk about all that after we open these huh?"

"That sounds good to me," Harry nodded summoning a few presents over to himself.

Kelly, Monroe and Rosalie joined them in the living room to go through all the things that the police force had bought for him and Nick, laughing and joking as they cooed over the different things, including the baby grow that looked like a police uniform.

* * *

"Hey everyone, not intruding, am I?" Wu asked poking his head in.

"Not at all, we were about to have supper," Harry waved him in.

"Going to need a little help," He grunted before opening the door fully and waddling in weighed down by about four baskets.

"Oh...oh no!" Nick and Monroe groaned.

"Eisbibers," Rosalie groaned before nudging Trubel. "You and Nick can help bring everything in, set it up through there. Kelly, don't make dessert!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" Kelly sr asked popping her head into the room and blinking as she watched her son and Trubel waddling passed with six baskets each, Hank and Wu close behind dragging more.

"The Eisbibers found out about the baby," Rosalie sighed.

"And they sent presents to celebrate a possible Grimm being born?" Kelly sr frowned.

"The community as a whole is very accepting of Nick, with him being a policeman to our community, Wesen like the Eisbiber are protected and kept a lot safer than they were from the more predator type Wesen. They really like Nick and the security that he has given them, even the more predator type Wesen like him because he doesn't behead first ask later...erm not that, you know, that is something that, well, erm..." Monroe stammered as he caught eyes with Kelly Sr and she raised her eyebrow.

"How many things have they made? And how have they had the time, Renard would only have released the information a few hours ago!" Harry asked a little stunned as he rocked a fussing Kelly Jr gently.

"They are incredible for managing to do things like this. We will probably have a second wave of things when they have had time to sew or make things," Nick grunted as he waddled passed with a second load.

"This is mad!" Kelly sr shook her head.

"I'm going to have to put preservation charms on all of this and divide it between us," Harry nodded standing and making his way into the piled room.

"I won't need to buy food for a month!" Wu shuffled in with a couple of baskets himself.

"They're excited. Who knows how the rest of the community will react," Nick said as he placed another few baskets down and moved to take Kelly Jr from Harry so that he could cast his spells. Harry caught hold of his shirt as he went to step away however and pulled him bac to press a quick kiss to his lips. Once they parted his gave him a sweet smile before turning to deal with the piles and piles of baked goods, jams and sweets.

* * *

"Harry?" Nick asked coming in behind his partner. They were standing in their new home waiting for the others to start arriving to help them out. Harry was standing in the middle of the empty living room getting ready to in-shrink all their things while Nick had been checking around a little. Kelly Sr currently had Kelly Jr over in Monroe's house.

"Hey," Harry turned and smiled at the other dark-haired man.

"Everything ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"We own a house, together," Harry said softly.

"Yes, that ok?" Nick asked slowly.

"What? Of course! It's just..." Harry stopped biting his lip.

"What is it?" Nick reached Harry and nervously reached out to touch his waist, and run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"No, it's just...when I found out I was pregnant I had went over so many times what I was going to do. I didn't even let myself think about this. But now I'm here, with you, we have a house where we are going live with our son and... I'm so happy," Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Nick's waist and pressed himself close.

"I'm happy too. I can't believe that we are here," Nick said contently. "Harry I..."

"We're here!" Hank shouted as the front door slammed open and the troops walked in. Harry looked at Nick and pressed their lips together before he drew his wand and everything popped into its normal size.

"Harry is moving the heavy stuff, right?" Wu drawled as he meandered in.

"Yes, I am don't worry," Harry laughed.

"If you are sure Harry, I don't mind helping, are you sure it is ok after having a baby so soon to be doing something like that?" Bud fretted.

"I'm fine Bud, honestly," Harry chuckled at their friend.

"Oh good, my wife would kill me if she found out I had been letting you move heavy things when you weren't supposed to be. By the way she is knitting you a baby blanket, she is so thrilled! And she said if you ever need anyone to baby sit for you we would be more than happy, which of course we would be. I never would have imagined that I would be offering to babysit a baby Grimm,"

The others all shared an amused glance as the Eisbiber wandered out of the room with a box still chattering away to himself.

"He has a point," Monroe laughed, I told my dad that we were currently housing three and a half Grimms and he nearly had a heart attack,"

"I'm surprised he isn't on his way here to check out what is happening," Nick snorted.

"He's more likely to be on the way to check out the baby, he loves babies," Monroe snickered as he walked out the room with a box for the bedroom.

They worked quickly throughout the day, laughing and joking together as they worked, and Harry enjoyed the camaraderie between his friends, and halfway through the day Kelly Sr came over with Kelly jr.

He and Nick were currently sat in the middle of their nursery with Kelly jr. sat in his car seat in the middle of the floor snoozing. The others were putting together their living room and kitchen, Trubel was sorting her own room out with delight. And they had asked that they be left to their son's room themselves.

Nick smiled softly as he settled the changing table against the wall and then turned to watch Harry enchant the walls with a spell he had been practising for weeks now, especially for this moment. The soft green walls were coming to life with softly swaying trees, little - cute - forest animals were bounding between the trees, fairies and other magical beings were also flitting about merrily, one fairy even waving to him as she did a circuit of the room. It looked stunning, and when Harry stepped back he looked around with a content smile.

Taking his chance Nick closed the door to the nursery and made his way quickly to Harry's side, pulling him in for a deep kiss. This man was amazing, he had fallen for him from the moment he had seen him standing in Renard's office when he had been summoned in to be told he would be working with Harry. That was the moment the wizarding world had been exposed to him, and he had listened in awe as Harry's husky, musical voice had told him all about his world as they shared a meal in a restaurant Nick went to only for special occasions.

He just hadn't realised at the time how much of a special occasion meeting Harry would be.

The younger man had been like a balm after everything that had been happening with Juliet, after all the harsh and cruel things she had said to him. And when they started their relationship it was like his eyes had been opened. Yes, they were new into the relationship and still in that honeymoon period, but as the months wore on, it was completely different to how it had been with Juliet. Harry was sweet and loving, he looked at Nick as though it were he that was the luckiest man in the world and not Nick to be in each other's arms.

He fell and he fell hard for Harry. But he had allowed Juliet to guilt him and worm her way back into his life, doing what she did so well in manipulating him, and she had managed to drive a wedge between him and Harry. And he had been a fool not realise what was happening. An Idiot. And for that he had nearly lost this. This chance to be truly happy.

Harry was everything to him, and now their son as well. He had welcomed Trubel into their home without a second though, agreeing to one of the rooms being for her when they had put a bid in for the bigger house, he had just suggested somewhere for her to stay every now and then, Harry had suggested they offer her a home. And he had welcomed her into their little family with open arms, fussing over the lonely girl who longed for a home, but not overwhelming her. Gods but she had become like Harry's little chick in just the four days that they had been together, and Nick was fairly sure Harry was trying to suppress the urge to hug her every few minutes.

"What?" Harry smiled as they parted. There was something in Nick's kiss, and in his eyes, that made him warm from the inside out.

"Harry I..." He closed his eyes as Kelly jr. suddenly let out a loud wail, announcing to them that he needed changing. As Harry fussed over changing him Nick rubbed his temples. "Traitor," He mumbled playfully to his son before moving to help.

* * *

"Hey," Nick pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and then to Kelly Jr's before sitting next to Harry on the sofa. He had woken to find Harry and Kelly gone from their new bedroom, and even though he knew it was feeding time, he had not been able to stop that stab of fear that had gone through him, and drawn him from bed to go looking for the two of them.

Harry shuffled a little as he suppressed a yawn, settling so he was resting against Nick's strong body, his arm coming around to hug him close as his other hand went to Kelly's downy soft hair.

"I have a feeling he is going to have a mixture between my hair and your mum's," Harry said softly.

"Poor thing," Nick chuckled kissing Harry's temple. "I hope he has your eyes,"

"I want yours," Harry grinned.

"Well, any brothers or sisters give us the chance for both," Nick said cautiously. Harry turned to look at him with those piercing green eyes before a happy smile crossed his face.

"I wasn't sure if you would want more. Your already pregnant male lover showing up is one thing, actually trying is another," Harry admitted.

"Harry, I told you, I love you exactly as you are, magic especially, it's a part of you, and an amazing part of you," Nick shook his head. "I want us to have a family, a big happy one. I picture us with a little gaggle of kids, Rosalie and Monroe with theirs, Hank, Wu, Trubel having Christmases and BBQ's together over the years,"

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked, and there was something sharp in his voice that made Nick open his eyes and lift his head from the back of the sofa, where it had drifted as he imagined the scene.

"Mean what?" He asked confused.

"That you... never mind," Harry tried to turn back to Kelly Jr, but Nick took his chin and turned him so their lips were pressed together.

"I love you Harry, I never stopped," Nick promised.

"I love you too," Harry closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

This was home.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Trubel - A second Grimm who Nick discovered and helped to understand her powers and what she was seeing**

 **King and Prince - the royal families are a large part of the Wesen world and with to rule over the other Wesen. A lot of them like to have Grimm's on their side to act as their weapons in controlling other Wesen. One family in particular were interested in trying to control Nick, the estranged family of his Police Captain Renard.**


	5. Chapter 5

7 Years later

"Aunty Rosalie!" Kelly grinned bouncing into their kitchen to fine his aunty there.

"Hello," She grinned tugging him in for a hug, which was made a little awkward with her very pregnant belly.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Kelly chanted practically bouncing on his toes.

"What?" She laughed.

"I got to watch Aunty Trubel and dad training together and they were so cool, and they said that I could get to join in with them soon. And then Uncle Monroe took me to play tick in the woods and I managed to hide from him for ten whole minutes!"

"Wow! You are getting better and better!" Rosalie gasped impressed making the dark-haired boy glow with pride.

"Are Michael, Sammy, Tina and Alison here?" Kelly asked, distracted already.

"They're in the front room," Rosalie laughed as Kelly left the room in a bundle of energy, to be greeted by excited shouts.

"Do not start rough housing in here, go outside to do it!" Harry called as he walked in with a toddler on his hip, his own belly getting in the way slightly. "Honestly, we need to stop, seven is ridiculous as it is without adding these two to the mix," He shook his head motioning to their stomachs.

"Tell that to Nick, he would fill a mansion if he could," Rosalie snickered as she took Mia from Harry, those gorgeous green eyes looking back at her.

"Did he leave them behind again?" Harry asked as his husband was mentioned.

"Pretty sure," She nodded grinning.

"Daddy!" Michael raced passed, followed by a small stampede of their kids.

"Here they are," She nodded.

"Hey, keep them busy out there please!" Harry called out the back door.

"Sure, how's things going in here?" Nick jogged up the steps to kiss Harry and pick Mia up who was squealing happily at the sight of her daddy.

"Not too bad, Phoebe is on her way down with Bud with a load of things," Harry planted another kiss on Nick's lips.

"Need any help?" Monroe asked jogging up to kiss Rosalie with three kids hanging off of him.

"If you could set up the tables and keep these monsters distracted," Harry stuck his tongue out at the protest from their kids.

"Harry!" Trubel wrapped her arms around him as though she hadn't seen him for weeks rather than since this morning.

"Is Greg coming around?" Harry asked playfully, watching delightedly as a blush spread across her cheeks. She had been seeing a lovely Apgadnieks for a few months now and had even introduced him to the family.

"Oooo Trubel's in looooove," Jamie sing songed, his flame red hair shining in the sunlight. With a growl Trubel bounced off of the porch and raced after Harry's son, the other kids joining in with excited shouts. As normal there were a couple of wogues when the kids got overexcited, making Mia squeal in delight.

"Knock knock, look who I spotted coming up the street," Hank called stepping into the kitchen.

"Kelly!" Harry smiled hurrying over to hug her before Nick could. Laughing at the pout on her son's face she hugged her son-in-law close.

"How's the house going?" Nick asked hugging his mum himself once Harry let go.

"Well, I think I have it how I like it," Kelly nodded. They all knew it was a little strange for her living in one place and she had been struggling with it. She had started living half the time in Portland, half the time travelling years ago, but as Harry and Nick, and Monroe and Rosalie, had more kids she hung around more and more, until she had decided to settle down here full time.

"Grandma!" Harry dodged out the way as Kelly Sr was buried under a pile of kids. Harry was fairly sure she would never really fully get used to Wesen children calling her grandma, no matter how much she loved them, the same as Monroe's mum and dad having Grimm children calling them Granny and Grandad.

"Sean is coming with Diane," Hank told them as he snagged a child under each arm getting a riot of giggles and squeals of Uncle Hank. Harry had helped the young girl get control of her magic, and become her unofficial godfather along the way.

"Adalind?" Harry asked.

"She is in a case at the minute, when she gets out of court she will be down though," Hank explained.

"Great, now out you go!" Harry waved them off laughing. Nick snagged him around the waist and pressed a kiss to his lips, before bending and pressing a sweet kiss to his stomach before hurrying out after the laughing kids. "That is why I struggle putting a stop to so many children!" Harry laughed as Rosalie caught his eyes.

"Amen to that," She snorted turning to continue cooking for the family BBQ.

* * *

Nick laughed as Hank and Wu bantered back and forth with Greg, who looked as if he didn't know whether to take the two police men seriously or not. Monroe was standing next to him chatting away to Sean about what he was doing with his shop, and the ornate clock that had been brought into his house from Germany.

Harry was snuggled into his side, holding Jamie to his side where their son was cuddled in. In was getting late in the night and was passed some of the kid's bed times, but they had been told they could stay up late for the gathering. Mia had long gone to bed with Tina sharing her bed. When they had moved to a bigger place, Monroe and Rosalie had managed to find a house 2 streets away not long after, their children were constantly staying in each other's houses, so much so that they joked whose children belonged to who.

Looking around their full yard Nick smiled to himself. All their friends, their family, were here, and they were having a great time. The yard was fully of laughter and chatting, the sound of children's excitement and talking, them playing their games. His home was filled with life and love.

Harry shifted beside him, his hand going to rub his side where one of the twins was kicking him. He moved so that he could press his own hand to the place where he could feel the fluttering movement, before rubbing the area himself trying to sooth the baby for Harry. After Rosalie and Monroe managing to cope with their triplets the thought of twins wasn't quite so intimidating, though they had still been more than a little wide eyed when they had found out.

The guys at work were all excited for them, and all looking forward to meeting another of the Burkhardt clan. They all loved their kids down at the station and doted on them whenever they were there.

Closing his eyes he pressed a kiss to Harry cheeks, smiling a little when Harry turned and pressed their lips together.

"Ugh gross!" Jamie complained before hurrying off. Snickering against Nick's lips Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed as close to him as he could with his stomach, deepening the kiss hungrily.

"I love you," Harry sighed contently.

"I love you too, always," Nick brushed Harry's hair from his eyes, scattering kisses across his face before taking his lips again.

Yes, their life was hectic, with Wesen coming out of the woodwork left right and centre, every now and then a royal would pop their head into their lives. Once in a blue moon something from the wizarding world would pop up, sometimes big things, sometimes things like when his magic went nuts with a wizarding bug he had and they had furniture coming to life, flowers exploding everywhere whenever he sneezed.

But with these people here in their yard, with their family, they were strong and they were powerful. He would never say that they were unbeatable because that left them open with their arrogance, but they were a moving force, and as time went on attacks happened less and less as the security of their power became known.

And with the man he loved by his side, well, life was as perfect as he could ever dream it was.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Apgadnieks - Husky type Wesen**


End file.
